Talk:KThxBye/@comment-39824190-20200213181142/@comment-3284502-20200213232703
Oooooh, fun! Toby - Toby became an IT tech. I dunno, he likes computers and that's what I came up with. He occasionally still hosts stuff like that robot fight show. I don't know if he's with Liberty, but he's got a lot of friends and he keeps in touch, doing stuff that's fulfilling to him. Liberty is totally a lawyer. This will eventually lead to a career in politics as she goes from lobbying to running on issues. She'll eventually become Prime Minister, but not an evil one like that mini. She's gotten a message from her son and they've established tentative terms. Nobody I really ship her with, sadly. Emma wanted to be a journalist, and I see her either covering environmental issues on a big newspaper or working for an environmental newspaper. She probably works with various activist groups and makes people aware of various issues. She's still married to Spinner and she wants two kids. Dunno if one's been born yet, but they're coming. If not, I can see them adopting. Manny is an actress. She's slowly but surely working her way up, pounding the pavement and getting roles. She loves her job. Still waiting on that Academy Award, but she'll get there someday. No babies yet, but she wants a reasonably sized family. 2-3ish? Nothing huge. Paige is currently someone's administrative assistant but eventually she'll be moving up the corporate ladder and get to the head of her communications company. So far she's very good at building contacts lists and sending offers of product samples out. If she builds her network, she'll make it to some sort of manager position soon. She made friends with Marco and Ellie again, of course. She's also kept in touch with Alex but they're both busy. Ashley is travelling around as a sort of indie rock singer. She's mostly working bars and front rooms but she'll make it to bigger arenas and stadiums eventually. Her backup plan is to go into entertainment law and be a lawyer for bands. She keeps in touch with Ellie and Terri but not much of anyone else. She keeps running into Craig on the band circuit but is determined not to go down that road again. We'll see how that goes. I think Jimmy pursued his love of art. Not so much as an artist, but on the business side of things. He's become an art dealer. He still does art, but as a hobby. He and Trina want kids, but they aren't rushing it. They aren't rushing the wedding either. They're not in a hurry tbh. He's looking at stem cell treatments, but only time will tell if they work. Spinner's a manager at the Dot but what's REALLY exciting is his plans for his own cafe. The working title is The Sitting Room but it sounds kind of stuffy, so he's not married to that plan. He's married to Emma though and he's stoked for kids. He's on Emma's timetable for that (her body after all) but whenever she chucks her birth control he is gonna be ON IT. Terri was very popular at her new school and while she kinda misses Ashley and Paige nothing on earth was getting her back in that school. She didn't go on to college but she's doing pretty well modelling so she doesn't really need it? She's not a megastar (yet) but she's covering all her bills for a modest, but comfortable life. Single for now, but she's constantly got men knocking on her door.